Rabbits Are Carnivores
by gothpandaotaku
Summary: Misaki is at a crossroads in life. He's about to graduate and must find a way to stay with Usagi-san. Matters are complicated when it is revealed that his parents death may not have been an accident after all, and those responsible are after Misaki as well. Can he protect what's important to him? Includes all couples. Lemons aplenty. Thriller elements.


**Hola! Wow, this is my first Junjou Romantica fic! To tell the truth, this story has been on my mind for the past two years or so. Seriously. I've even had parts of the first chapter and the second written, but they kept getting lost somehow… don't ask me how that happened.**

**Rated M for a reason! LEMONS AND SWEARING A PLENTY! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**This fic will be quite a mixed box of chocolates. It was have drama, thriller elements, a little action maybe, fluff (LOTS of fluff), romance, smexy times, and more. It may get a little dark, but not too dark, don't worry. There will ALWAYS be fluff at the end of the tunnel! Plus all couples will make appearances and have their own roles to play and their own storylines. The format will be similar to the manga itself; most chapters will be Romantica centered, some be Egoist-centric, and a few be about the Terrorist couple. There will be times however where a chapter may be split, half Romantica and half Egoist for example. The couples will definitely get to know each other, because I like it like that. **

**So… I think all the first-chapter stuff is out of the way… all that's left is…**

**DISCLAIMER: Shungiku Nakamura-sensei is like a GOD to me. I wish with all my heart and soul that I had her brilliant mind, but sadly I do not, which means I do not own Junjou Romantica. Maybe if I pray to the Yaoi Gods more?**

**Well… I really hope you enjoy reading this. It's gonna be a wild ride, I hope. Let's have fun! **

**Chapter One: Trapped**

Takahashi Misaki was trapped.

"Usagi-san, please let go of me! I need to get to school!" He was lying in Usagi-san's bed (against his will) with the older man's arms wrapped around his waist (also against his will).

The 'bunny' in question only gripped its captive tighter.

"My class starts in half an hour! If I'm not there I'll miss a test! So LET ME GO!" Takahashi Misaki shouted as he attempted to free himself from Usami Akihiko's arms. But it was no use. Usagi had a tight grip around his waist and he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"I will seriously start kicking you if you don't let me go! Come on, Usagi-san!" Misaki pleaded. He tried to wrench Usagi's hand off from around his waist, but to no avail. Seeing no other choice, Misaki went through with his threat and kicked his legs wildly. Usagi only mumbled something he couldn't understand and went back to sleep.

Misaki sighed. If this went on any longer he really would miss his class, and the important test he had to take. Why, of all days, did Usagi-san have to choose today to act like a spoiled brat and refuse to let go of him? Why couldn't he have picked yesterday or tomorrow? Why NOW? Was there any way out of his warm prison? Not that he particularly hated Usagi-san cuddling him like this, but he just didn't have time for it today. Any other day he would have welcomed the excuse to skip Kamijou-sensei's literature class just once, but the test he had to take today was really important. If he failed or missed it he was screwed. So how was he going to get out of this one? Usagi-san never woke up early unless-

"Usagi-san…" Misaki said casually, knowing that the silver-haired man always responded to his voice, even in his sleep. "I really wish I could go to school right now. I really want to take the test that counts for a huge part of my grade." Misaki sighed heavily, all part of his act. "But I guess you won't give me what I want… it's a shame… it would have made me so happy…"

To Misaki's pleasure, the body pressed up against him stirred. He heard a groan and finally, finally the arms around him loosened enough for him to slip them off. He shot out of bed quickly with a triumphant grin. He knew his plan would work! Usagi-san could never resist a chance to give him what he wanted!

Another groan emerged from the body still in the bed. The eyes Misaki knew were a beautiful shade of violet were still hidden behind closed eyelids. In a half sleepy, half grouchy voice Usagi-san spoke just clear enough for Misaki to understand. "You owe me for this, you sneaky little… Getting me up this early… Just get dressed; I'll be right behind you, since I'm driving you to school."

Misaki rolled his eyes, but nodded. Then he realized that Usagi still had his eyes closed and couldn't see him. "Fine, but if you're not in the kitchen in five minutes I'm not dragging you out of bed. DON'T fall back asleep."

Misaki went to his own room that he barely used anymore; Usagi-san made him sleep with the author so much. He really only went in there to pick out clothes from his closet, or study if he wanted a quiet place. He dressed quickly, the cold of the morning making him shiver slightly. He looked down and realized he only had boxers on… Misaki's face grew red, knowing Usagi was in the same position as him.

A couple minutes later Misaki was downstairs, preparing a very quick breakfast of juice and toast. There wasn't time for anything else today. If it wasn't for Usagi-san's red sports car, they wouldn't be able to have any breakfast at all, so he was glad for that.

As Misaki opened the fridge in search of butter, his eyes passed by the calendar. He took a second to glance at it, confirming the date as the twenty-fifth, and then went back to grabbing the butter. But his eyes quickly shot back to the calendar hanging on the wall, with various things written on it, in a double-take. How had the date snuck up on him like that? How could that day only be a little over a week away? How could he have forgotten about it? It wasn't possible…

Usagi-san stomped loudly down the stairs, snapping Misaki out of his thoughts. He really didn't have time to think about that now; he'd save it for later.

Much later.

"Are you ready to go?" Usagi asked, looking impeccable despite just having woken up less than five minutes ago. Misaki had no idea how he did it, it was just part of being Usagi-san.

"Yeah, but we have enough time to eat toast before we leave if you want to." Misaki answered. Usagi –san nodded, so they sat down and ate a quick breakfast. Akihiko noticed that Misaki was fidgeting while he ate, something he only did when something was bothering him. As Misaki called it, he was putting out his 'anxious aura'.

"What's bothering you? Are you nervous about your test or something?" Misaki's eyes widened, but they still avoided Usagi-san's.

"…Yeah, I think so. A lot is riding on this test." He just really, really hoped that Usagi-san wouldn't be able to tell he was lying, like he always seemed to.

"That's stupid. I've helped you study a couple times, and I think you know the material pretty well. You shouldn't think about it too much."

"It's not stupid! It's my honest feelings! And I KNOW I know the material well! I'm going to do so good, it's gonna knock your socks off! How about that?" Misaki huffed.

"… We'll see." Usagi smirked as he sipped his cup of coffee.

"Baka-Usagi. Let's go."

Usagi-san nodded and took one final sip of his coffee. "To think, you graduate in only a few weeks. How the time flies."

Misaki laughed nervously. "I know, right! It seems just like yesterday I was moving in…"

"Yup. And you were still a virgin…"

"BAKA-USAGI!"

Usagi-san's expression grew more serious. "Once you graduate, Takahiro's going to get on your case about moving out. We still have to come up with a way to convince him to allow you to stay here."

Misaki fidgeted in his seat, looking away. "I know, okay. I know. We'll… figure something out. Somehow. Someday. Some way."

"…That's your solution?"

"Shut up."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that day, Misaki and Akihiko were out shopping. Or more like, as soon as Akihiko had seen that Misaki was still acting odd and withdrawn after he got home, he'd grabbed Misaki by the collar and dragged him to the car, kicking and screaming. He chose to forget about the fact that he had several different deadlines at the moment. He was determined to cheer Misaki up, in his own way, and that was all that mattered to him.

Usagi dragged Misaki into a clothing store that practically screamed 'EXPENSIVE' as soon as you walked through the door. It smelled of perfume and money, with the interior done mostly in shades of white. The racks of clothes were made only of the highest quality material, from cotton to silk. It carried everything from the finest suits to the best denim jeans money can buy.

"Usagi-san, what the hell are we doing here? Why did you suddenly drag me out of the apartment?" Misaki asked angrily, glaring at Akihiko.

"I told you, we're going shopping." Akihiko replied matter-of-factly. He perused a rack of clothes closest to him, thinking of what would look good on Misaki.

"But why? I have homework to do, you know." Misaki scowled.

"Why Misaki, if I didn't know any better, I would think that you were pouting."

"I am NOT pouting!" Misaki blushed lightly, which only made it look like he was pouting even more. Akihiko couldn't help but think that Misaki looked cute when he pouted like that, because that was definitely what he was doing right now.

"Sure, you're not." Akihiko teased. It was always fun to mess with his Misaki like this. Teasing his Misaki was one of the things he most looked forward to every day; it was right up there with sex.

"I AM NOT POUTING!"

"Yeah, that's definitely not what you're doing right now. Just shut up and try this on." Akihiko said as he pulled out a pair of black slim-fit jeans and dark grey V-neck long-sleeved shirt.

"Huh? Why would I do that?" Misaki asked, a confused expression on his face. Akihiko thought it was just as cute as his pouting face.

"Because I want to buy you things, and clothes were the first thing I could think of. You can never have too many clothes, even if you're a man," said Akihiko with such a tone of superiority that Misaki didn't have the energy to argue. Well, argue much, at least.

"You don't have to do this, you know. I don't need clothes; only a stinking filthy rich man like yourself thinks that way. I never asked you to do this."

"I know I don't, but I want to. And I ALWAYS get what I want." Akihiko had taken on that aura of 'I'm better than you, so I can get away with whatever I want' that always pissed Misaki off so much. "Now is there anything else you'd like to try on that you want me to buy you?"

"I'm not trying anything on! I don't need clothes, and I don't need you to waste your money buying me things!" Misaki put his foot down.

"Yes you do. You may not have noticed, but you have actually grown a centimeter or two since you started living with me over three years ago. Why won't you just accept my kindness and let me do something for you?" Right then Akihiko gave Misaki the dreaded Puppy Dog Eyes. The ones that no one can resist. Misaki tried to look away, but he found he couldn't. It was physically impossible to avert his eyes.

Misaki groaned. "When you put it that way…" Akihiko smirked and shoved the clothes into Misaki's arms. _Why do I feel like I've just been had? Oh, that's right, because I HAVE been. Jerk._

"Okay, now let's look for some more clothes that Misaki likes." Akihiko said and they went through the store. More like, Usagi-san dragged Misaki by the wrist through the store like a mother with an uncooperative kid while grocery shopping. After a while though, Misaki knew he'd have to speak up at some point because there was no way he was wearing some of the clothes Usagi-san was picking out for him. They were way too… RICH looking.

"Usagi-san, I can pick out my own clothes. I don't need you to do it for me, so please stop picking out clothes that look so expensive! It's not my style at all!"

"But all the clothes here look expensive, because they are expensive. To you, at least. They're quite reasonable to me." Usagi said nonchalantly.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'm just a commoner. I think this is enough clothes now, and I've picked out a few of my own taste, so can we just go to the dressing room and try these on?" Misaki asked, irritated.

"Sure." They made their way to the dressing room area, and Misaki stomped into one. He tried on the pair of black pants first and a sweater with a lattice-like pattern on it first. They fit perfectly; he had no idea how Usagi-san had known every one of his sizes perfectly.

"Hey Usagi-san," Misaki said through the dressing room curtain, to where Usagi was waiting on a bench right outside. "How did you know my sizes? I've never told them to you before."

"I've seen you naked enough times to know what would fit you. And I've taken your clothes off enough times to see the tags and know what size they were." Usagi said with a smirk.

"YOU PERVERT! DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT OUT LOUD!" Misaki shouted.

"Whatever. Have they been fitting well so far?"

"Yeah, they're all good. I'm just trying to button up this shirt right now, but it's giving me a little bit of trouble."

"Let me help you." The curtain to the dressing room opened, and Usagi -san walked in.

"Hey! Get out! I can do it without your help!" Misaki yelled, blushing. _Honestly, can't he even leave me alone for one second? And in public, too!_

"You say that, but I bet you've been struggling with those buttons for over five minutes. Just shut up and let me help you so we can get out of here and go home." Akihiko could tell by Misaki's blush that he was right. He knelt down and tried to fix the buttons, but found that a few of the buttons on the top just wouldn't go through the hole; it was too small or something. "Hmm, it looks like its defective and that's why you couldn't button it. I guess you weren't as incapable as I thought you were."

"Oh, shut the hell up, you-" Usagi silenced Misaki with a kiss. Misaki tried to push him away, but it was no use. And it's not like anyone could see exactly what they were doing… He gave up struggling after a moment and just let Usagi-san do as he pleased. He wasn't going to stop until he was satisfied, as Misaki knew from experience. And it's not like it was _that_ bad…

"Excuse me sir, but you've been in there quite a while and I heard a shout and I was wondering if you were all right-" Before Misaki and Usagi could pull apart, a store attendant poked her head through the curtain to see Usagi still embracing Misaki, their lips barely a centimeter apart.

"O-oh m-my! Um-um-I'm sorry for interrupting!" the woman blushed profusely as she stuttered, and ducked before either Akihiko or Misaki could say or do anything.

"W-wait! It's not what you think!" Misaki shouted, but the woman was long gone. He tried to pull away from Akihiko, but found that the silver-haired man's arms were wrapped around him too tight. "Usagi-san, let me go! We have to go and tell her that she was wrong about us!"

"No. And how was she wrong about us? She saw us about to kiss, so she probably thought we were together, which we are. Do you want us to outright lie to her?"

"Well, no, but… That doesn't mean I want people to know about us! Especially some store clerk that we've never met before and have no idea how she'd react to two guys being together. So we should at least apologize to her, and maybe…"

Akihiko suddenly let go of Misaki. Misaki wasn't expecting that, so he turned around, confused, about to ask Usagi-san what was wrong, because something HAD to be wrong for Usagi-san to let him go without a fight. But what he saw wasn't what he expected. Usagi-san's face was unreadable, which could only mean one thing: he was unhappy. It was the kind of unhappy that was different from the usual, where he let everyone in proximity know exactly what was wrong. Usagi-san normally complained about whatever he didn't like- unless it was something really important, something that had to do with Misaki.

"Usagi-san? What's wrong? Is something the matter?" Misaki asked nervously. He would never admit it, but he hated not being able to know what Usagi-san was thinking. Normally, he at least had an idea of what was going on inside the author's head, even if sometimes Usagi-san's crazy antics threw him for a loop. But when he was like this, he had no idea what was going through the man's head.

"… No, nothing. Let's just pay for this stuff and go. You've already tried on most of it, right? Which stuff did you want?" Usagi-san's voice was as unreadable as his expression. It was obvious to Misaki he was trying to change the subject, and that he wanted to leave as soon as possible. Misaki wanted that as well, so even though he wanted to ask what was wrong again, he quickly got back into his own clothes and grabbed the first things his hands touched that weren't too gaudy looking.

The drive back home was silent.

That night Misaki sat at the desk in his room with this textbooks open and his eyes on the pages… only no information was actually being processed. Every time Misaki started to read a paragraph he'd read a few sentences and then pained violet eyes would gradually take over his vision until the text blurred together. He was sure now that he'd read the same three sentences over and over about thirty times.

_Ugh, this is no use! _With an audible sigh Misaki shut his books. Trying to study was only giving him a headache. Why was Usagi-san the only thing he could think about? In comparison to other spats they'd had, this one seemed quite minor. But maybe, just maybe, Misaki's blatant denial of their relationship had somehow… hurt Usagi-san?

Misaki shook his head vigorously. _What do I care if he's hurt? It's not like I did anything wrong… _If he was completely honest with himself, even Misaki didn't believe that. Perhaps that's why he found himself walking down the stairs and to the living room where Usagi-san was.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Akihiko wasn't having any luck concentrating either. He knew he should be writing about three different projects at the moment, but couldn't bring himself to care. He figured it would get done eventually. So thus with nothing better to do he found himself watching the evening news in the living room with Suzuki-san on his lap, as usual.

He heard Misaki slowly coming down the stairs, but figured he was just coming down for a drink or something. He was pleasantly surprised when the chocolate-haired boy plopped down on the couch with him, though on the opposite side so that they weren't touching. Of course.

The author saw Misaki twiddling his thumbs while he pretended to watch the TV screen. He could tell that the boy wanted to tell him something, but felt it would be best to wait for him to speak up first.

After several minutes of silence Misaki finally mustered up the courage to say something. "Ano, Usagi-san… H-How are you current projects coming along?" It was obvious that Misaki had been about to say something else, but picked a safe topic at the last second.

Akihiko shrugged. "Fine, I guess. I'm not even close to finishing them, but they'll get done eventually."

"Hey! Keep up with your deadlines! Don't cause trouble for Aikawa-san, or me for that matter," Misaki chastised.

The conversation died from there and Misaki fidgeted even more. Akihiko was just about to say that Misaki shouldn't let the events of the day bother him so much but to his surprise Misaki spoke up first.

"Ano, Usagi-san… I-I just wanted to say that I'm really sor-"

"And in other news, there was an accident on the highway involving two cars this morning." The camera switched from the pretty woman news anchor to the scene of the accident. That was when Misaki started breathing heavily, as if he was gasping for breath.

Misaki sat there, frozen, unable to take his eyes off the screen. _He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. All he could see was-_

"Misaki?" Akihiko said cautiously. His voice was low enough to not startle Misaki, but loud enough to snap Misaki out of his thoughts. The college student slowly turned toward Akihiko with wide watery eyes. Very, very slowly, Akihiko reached out his hand until it found Misaki's. He held the hand that was so much smaller than his tenderly and reassuringly.

No words were needed. Fast as Misaki started panicking, he stopped. After a few moments of deep breathing to calm his heart down he was back to normal. But he never took his eyes off of Akihiko's, not even once. He allowed Akihiko to hold his hand even long after he'd felt like himself again. Of course, he turned his face away, beet red as it was.

It had been startling to see Misaki act that way, too scared to even move, and he would have plenty of questions to ask later, but for now Akihiko was content to just comfort Misaki by holding his hand. He smiled to himself, glad to see his love was back to normal. It was such a rare occurrence that Misaki allowed himself to be touched without putting up a fight, Akihiko was happy with just this.

That is, until Misaki started moving a little closer.

Over the course of several minutes Misaki gradually began moving closer to Akihiko. He'd move an inch or two at a time, probably trying to be subtle about it. He kept their hands linked, but his face in the opposite direction of Akihiko's. From out of the corner of his eye Akihiko could see Misaki's ears turn red with embarrassment. _He is so cute, _Akihiko thought to himself.

When Misaki was just a few short inches away and his face as red as it could get, Akihiko could take no more.

He pounced.

OMAKE: TWINKIES

_The next morning…_

"Good morning Usagi-san, what do you- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!" Misaki shrieked when Akihiko entered the kitchen.

"Clothes," Akihiko grunted. He needed more coffee if Misaki was going to be this loud this early in the morning.

"I can see that," Misaki gritted his teeth, "but why _that _shirt?"

Akihiko merely shrugged and continued to sip his coffee at the table. Misaki's eye twitched.

"Take it off."

"My, aren't you being aggressive this morning?" Akihiko smirked.

"I don't mean it that way, and you know it!" Misaki shouted, and he couldn't help but turn a little pink. "Just put on a different shirt."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Usagi-san, _we are not the kind of lovey-dovey couple that wears the same shirts, dammit! _Now please take it off!"

"Hmph."

**Just to clarify, Usagi-san was indeed wearing the exact same shirt as Misaki, the one he bought Misaki yesterday – the sweater with a lattice-like pattern! He must have snuck away and got one for himself when Misaki wasn't watching, lol. **

**Okay, so every chapter will have its own little playlist consisting of a few songs that I think really suit the chapter. I would really appreciate if you gave them a listen because the playlist is there with the purpose in mind of enhancing your reading experience. The lyrics will truly give you insight into the characters and what's going on in their minds in every chapter. Sometimes I may post the lyrics within the chapter if they're extremely relevant, but as I am too lazy to do so right now, here is the very first playlist! I own none of the music either.**

**PLAYLIST #1:**

"**Here (In Your Arms)" by Hellogoodbye**

"**Little Voice" by Hilary Duff**

"**Love Makes Me" by Hunter Hayes**

**Well, please please please review! I will give you cookies and anything you wish for! You will have my undying devotion! :D PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews… the more chances for a lemon ;)**


End file.
